


Was lost but now I'm found

by Treesofmyheart



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (to begin with cause power imbalances be like that), Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Castles, First Kiss, First Meetings, Grian is a power bottom, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mumbo tops but he doesn't ~top~, Sex, Sexual Content, Vampire Mumbo, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, Winged Grian, weird avian biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: Grian runs through the forest, clutching his wings around him, fingers shaking from cold. The rain pelts down, obscuring his view almost entirely. The trees loom up all around, half-dead branches twisting and cracking, roots almost tripping him as he runs. There is no moon overhead, no light to guide his way, just dark, roaring clouds and forest as far as the eye can see.-------Grian, soaking wet and freezing cold, takes shelter in a spooky castle.Unfortunately, he's rather quickly discovered by the dangerous vampire that lives there.Fortunately, said vampire is extremely sexy.--------In other words, Iskall said Mumbo looked like a vampire, and I blacked out, and when I woke up this was waiting for me, lol
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 57
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

Grian runs through the forest, clutching his wings around him, fingers shaking from cold. The rain pelts down, obscuring his view almost entirely. The trees loom up all around, half-dead branches twisting and cracking, roots almost tripping him as he runs. There is no moon overhead, no light to guide his way, just dark, roaring clouds and forest as far as the eye can see.

_Surely there’ll be a place he can hide!_

Grian pants, backing up against a tree, checking his wings almost obsessively. The rain has soaked them, each feather heavy with moisture, keeping him from being able to fly until they’re drier. His heart is in his throat; the feeling of being stuck on the ground, unable to fly, unable to see all around him… it’s suffocating.

There’s a loud _boom._ For a second Grian is blinded as white light fills his eyes. Fire ignites on a tree nearby, having been struck by a massive bolt of lightning, and is quickly quenched by the sheets of rain. Grian blinks, taking off running, hoping, praying that there’ll be some way out, some shelter, something safe-

A light!

A warm yellow light catches his eye, not too far in the distance. Relief floods his chest as he barrels towards it, letting the rain and wind buffet him as he goes. The light is so warm, and so inviting, so lovely in this barren landscape of mud and wind and lightning.

His thoughts are cut off as he trips on a root and sprawls into the mud, cutting his hand on a sharp branch. He cries out, pulling himself up, cringing at the sight of his wings caked in mud _. They’re going to need a lot of preening_ , Grian thinks. He looks down at his hand, at the blood quickly beading on the surface of his skin, immediately washed away by the rain. He swallows.

Not far now. Not far now.

The light is closer now, higher in the sky, and if he squints, Grian can see the outline of a rather tall house. Or maybe a tower? Or maybe a-

He skids to a halt at the foot of the towering castle. Made of dark bricks and coated in a layer of plants and moss, it looms over the landscape, casting warm light across the forest. Grian looks up at it, suddenly feeling a different kind of fear bloom in his chest.

Who would live here, in the middle of nowhere?

He gasps, as the light in the tallest tower, the one that drew him here, blinks out, right before his eyes. Backing up, he clutches his bleeding palm to his chest, trying to hide in the shadows. He keeps an eye on the door; a large wooden thing, with two stone statues on either side. They look like monsters; with teeth and spines and massive claws. Grian shivers. _This place is creepy._

He considers knocking on the door. On the one hand, he could get shelter from a kind stranger for a few hours, enough to warm up and dry his feathers. On the other hand, he could get murdered and devoured by a crazy evil monster thing.

Maybe it's not worth taking that risk. Grian looks up a the lit window in the tower. The light flickers as though lit by a candle, meaning there’s definitely someone up there. So maybe… maybe he could take shelter somewhere else…

Grian gulps, approaching the base of the castle cautiously, staying low to the ground and hoping the darkness keeps him covered. He moves around the perimeter, keeping an eye out for any movement, and finds a small, ivy-covered window at ground level. _Perfect._

He takes out his tool belt, plucking a few lockpicks from it, and carefully fiddles with the lock. It’s rusty and unlocks easily, and he gently pushes open the window, wincing at the way it makes his bleeding hand spark with pain. The room inside is dark, with a table pushed into one corner, and a moth-eaten rug in the centre. There’s no sign of any life.

Grian drops into the rooms silently, wings opening to stabilise him as he lands. This place should be a perfect place to hide for an hour or so, to wait out the storm or let his wings dry a little. He shakes them out, letting tiny droplets of water fly everywhere. Already, it feels incredible to let them stretch out, to allow warm, dry air to flow between the feathers. He settles in a corner, wrapping the wings around him, and waits.

Grian awakes to the sound of approaching footsteps down the hall. He starts, wings flaring out, heart beating rapidly in his chest. How long had he been asleep? The footsteps are slowly and deliberately making their way towards the door. Grian glances at the window, but there’s no way he’d be able to get out in time.

The door opens with a creak, the room flooding with warm, yellow light. A man is silhouetted in the doorway, and all Grian can make out is the glint of his eyes as he stares right at Grian.

“Well, well, well. What do I have here? A little birdy, sheltering from the cold?” The man grins slowly, teeth flashing, and the hairs on Grian’s neck stand on end as he scrambles to his feet.

“I’m sorry! I’m leaving, I was just taking shelter, please, I’m so sorry-” Grian backs into a corner, hands shaking. He blinks, and suddenly the man seems closer, just feet away, close enough to grab him, close enough to-

He feels a hand touch his wrist, and tries to pull away as the man brings his hand up to scrutinise the cut on his palm. It’s healed by now, but it still stings as the man grips him tightly. His hands are so cold, they send a shiver through him that chills his bones. The man’s dark eyes stare down at the wound, and he licks his lips.

“So this was the smell that was drawing me here. Such fresh blood, so-”

Grian yanks his hand away and uses his now-dry wings to launch himself away from the man, landing a kick in his abdomen. He’s breathing hard and lowers into a fighting stance, ready to fight this monster of a man. The vampire just looks at him, though, a slight smirk across his face. Grian mentally prepares himself. The man is tall but lanky, and probably would lack the upper body strength to hold onto him for too long. Grian is dextrous and agile. _He can do this._

“Oh, little birdy. Don’t worry. I’m not going to eat you. I’m not hungry.”

“Let me go, then.” Grian half snarls at the man, ready to fight for his life. The vampire just laughs, a laugh as smooth as silk, and smiles wider.

“But, Little bird, you’ve broken into my home and assaulted me.” Grian blinks, and suddenly he feels cold breath on his shoulder, and a hand on the centre of his back. “I need repaying.”

Grian stills, breathing quickly, and balls his hands into fists.

“What do you want from me?”

The vampire hums in thought, running the hand up to Grian’s neck. It sends a shiver through him. Now he knows that the vampire won’t kill him, it’s not quite so scary. The hand on his throat is a threat, sure, but nothing Grian can’t handle. A jolt runs through him as an image flashes in his mind, unbidden, of the vampire’s nails, running down his spine, of the vampire’s hands on his chest, of the vampire’s lips on his neck. He gulps, feeling his cheeks heat up. _Why is getting attacked by a vampire turning him on, of all things?_

“Well, I guess I don’t really have a way of repayment. Most of the time, I just eat people when they stumble into my home, but I just ate, and as I said, I’m not hungry. But I can’t really let you go, either. Revenge and justice are vital in the vampire code, you know.”

The hand moves down, tracing the edge of his wing. Grian has to bite back a moan. _Doesn’t he know those are sensitive?_

“I’ve never caught a little bird before…” The vampire murmurs, stroking gently at the base of his wing. Grian whimpers, pleasure rocketing through him. He runs through the options in his mind, trying to think logically, but the vampire’s hand catches the root of a feather which sends heat coursing straight to his groin.

 _“Nnng-_ what are you- oh!” As Grian moans, he feels the vampire freeze behind him, hands all at once pulling away from his wings.

“Oh my word- oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise- oh no, I’ve literally just-”

The vampire backs away from him, a look of total regret and panic on his face. Still trying to catch his breath, Grian holds up a hand.

“Dude. You didn’t know. It’s fine.” He makes eye contact with the strangely panicked vampire, trying not to blush. This clueless vampire obviously had no intention of hurting him, let alone killing him. So maybe it would be fine for Grian to have a little fun… “You can keep touching them, if you want.”

The vampire stares at him, mouth opening a little. Grian winks.

“Are you- are you sure?”

Grian nods, stepping forward, heart beating in his chest. The vampire’s tongue darts out of his mouth to wet his lips as Grian stands close to him, close enough that he can feel his breath tickle his ear. Then, curling a wing forward, he reaches out and takes the vampire’s hand, moving it slowly up towards the smaller feathers at the edge. Carefully, he guides the hand down the wing, sighing as the vampire’s fingers curl and gently stroke.

Grian looks up at the man’s face, which is awe-struck. He’s staring, a dazed smile across his face, as he slowly runs his hands through Grian’s feathers.

“This is… pleasurable for you?” He asks softly, as Grian’s hands wind around his shoulders carefully. His hand suddenly moves to the base of Grian’s wing, where the muscles extend from his back. Where the most electric pleasure sparks. Grian gasps, as his other hand grips the base of his other wing, fingers rubbing and kneading gently on both sides. There’s a powerful wave of pleasure that makes his knees weak, as he stumbles forward into the vampire’s body, leaning hard against him.

“Yes- yes, it’s uh- pleasurable, oh my god-”

The vampire’s clever fingers continue to massage him, waves of heat coursing through his body. He’s a moaning mess, lying half-collapsed against the vampire, and he can feel himself growing painfully hard against the man’s leg. He could probably come like this, Grian realises, and takes a few breaths, pulling away from the man’s addictive touch.

He whines as Grian pulls away, confusion across his face.

“Are you- was it okay?”

“Yeah- yeah- no- you’re amazing-” Grian’s voice is breathless.

“Can I kiss you?” Says the vampire, and Grian’s soul basically leaves his body.

He reaches up, grabbing his tie, and pulls the tall man down into a kiss. They’re both panting into it, hands reaching and grasping and grabbing, lips pressing hard against each other. The vampire’s hand catches his chin, angling Grian’s face upwards, barely letting himself breathe.

Grian grins, and bites at the man’s bottom lip, watching intently as he gasps, mouth opening to reveal two sharp teeth.

“You’re not gonna suck all my blood out with those, right? Or turn me into a vampire?” He says in between kisses.

“Not unless you want me to…” The vampire chuckles, hand tracing along one of his wings.

“Let’s see where the night takes us, shall we?” Grian runs a hand through the man’s hair, tugging gently as he licks into his mouth.

“I’m literally a vampire. The night takes me everywhere.” He laughs.

“Everywhere, huh?” Grian wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Why don’t you ask the night to take me to your bed?”

He giggles as the vampire’s breath hitches, pupils dilating.

“Let me tell you, little Bird.” He says, picking Grian up Bridal style in one smooth motion. “If vampires could blush, I’d be as red as your jumper.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has found shelter in the form of a very sexy vampire's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by all of the lovely comments on the first chapter, here is the long-awaited second chapter, filled to the brim with, well y'know, vampire sex.  
> You lot wanted this, idk.

Mumbo feels like he’s flying. Okay, maybe that’s an over-exaggeration. He feels weightless, like he’s jumped from his high tower and is falling, forever and ever and ever. Its vertigo, it’s arousal, and it’s hunger, all rolled into one and pulling him up the stairs, pulling him to his bed, pulling him to Grian’s neck.

Grian moans again, and it's _that sound_ that drives him crazy. Breathless, gasping, desperate for him. Mumbo kisses Grian’s neck, tucking his sharp teeth away to avoid piercing the skin. For a second, he considers giving Grian a hickey. It’s not like just biting him would turn him into a vampire- he’d have to drain most of his blood for that to happen- so maybe a hickey would be okay? But then again, Grian might freak out if he started biting. Mumbo pauses, considering the options, lips stilling against Grian’s neck.

“Mumbo, I can hear you thinking.” Grian chuckles, pulling back. “Stop worrying. If you want this, so do I.” He runs a hand through Mumbo’s hair and kisses him softly on the forehead.

Mumbo sighs gently.

“You’re sure? I’m sorry if I don’t do it right, or my bed isn’t comfy enough, or-”

Grian props himself up on one elbow.

“You said it’s been a while, right?” Mumbo nods. “That’s fine, Mumbo. I can take the lead, if you want?”

Mumbo nods again, grabbing Grian to press a kiss to his lips roughly. Grian smiles into it, letting himself fall back onto the cushions and blankets on Mumbo’s bed. His wings are spread out under him, curling up around both of their bodies. Mumbo props himself up over Grian with his elbow, their kisses open-mouthed and heated. Grian’s hand runs up his chest and starts to undo the buttons of his dark red shirt, fingers trying to pull it away from him. Mumbo pauses, deftly taking it off and throwing it to one side. Grian is fiddling with the weird clasps on his jumper, and soon manages to free himself from it. Mumbo watches, interested, as he undoes clasps around his shoulders to avoid having to pull the whole thing over his wings, then carefully drops it on the floor beside the bed.

Grian is staring at his bare chest, a red blush on his cheeks. Mumbo swallows the vague embarrassment and someone seeing his pale chest as Grian’s fingernails trace down his side.

“You’re so hot.” He breathes, the pupils of his eyes blown so wide Mumbo can barely see the irises. He laughs slightly at the statement.

“Actually, I’m pretty cold. What with being dead, and all.” Mumbo bites his lip as Grian rolls his eyes, giggling, then unexpectedly pulls him down to press kisses into his collar and chest. Mumbo pants, letting Grian turn them around, so he’s the one being pressed down into the bed, feeling heat engulfing his torso. Grian is a genius with his mouth, it turns out. Each time he kisses, it sends a kind of pleasure through Mumbo that feels totally new and totally electric.

And then he starts to move downwards. Kissing down his body and then using a hand to undo his belt, Grian pulls away Mumbo’s trousers, leaving him in only his boxers. Mumbo’s mind almost short circuits as he glances down to see Grian leaning down towards the bulge, tongue darting out of his mouth. Mumbo throws his head back as Grian presses a tiny kiss to the tip of his clothed cock, sending a jolt of bliss through him. The experience of a mouth brushing against him, with the layer of his boxers between Grian’s mouth and his skin, is totally new and _totally incredible._

“Oh- oh my word, Grian-”

Grian mouths up the side of his dick, wet heat pressing against him. Mumbo squeezes his eyes shut, gasping, letting Grian lick and tease and kiss.

“Mmph, fuck, yes, please, yes!”

Grian looks up, lips parted, eyes wide.

“Talkative, aren’t you?” His voice is rough.

“Is- is that- okay- oh my word-”

“Yes, Mumbo. It’s _definitely okay.”_

Grian, smiling, pulls Mumbo’s boxers off, and doesn’t hesitate to lick a stripe up the side. Mumbo’s knees turn to jelly, whiteness blurring at the edges of his vision.

“Ah! Grian! Fuck!”

He moans and gasps as Grian takes him in his mouth and begins to lick and suck. Mumbo can feel the pleasure building, feel the spinning, rocking sensation of an orgasm approaching. Heat races up his spine, toes curling, hands clenching.

“Grian, I’m gonna-” As soon as the words leave Mumbo’s mouth, he regrets it, because Grian pulls away. That intense heat is suddenly gone, replaced by cold air. He whines, bucking his hips. Grian giggles, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his cock, then standing up off the bed. Mumbo opens his eyes, and watches, open-mouthed, as Grian takes off his trousers, then his underwear. Grian glances at him over his shoulder, wings curling around his naked body.

“Can I ride you?”

Mumbo’s mouth drops open.

“I- yeah. Fuck, yes, please.”

“Do you have oil somewhere in here?”

“In the drawer.” Mumbo directs. Grian returns, holding the bottle.

“Do you wanna do the honours?”

Mumbo licks his lips, sitting up and uncorking the bottle as Grian settles on his lap. He gets a generous helping of oil on his fingers and then carefully reaches down to press a single finger into Grian’s hole. Grian gasps, tipping forward into Mumbo’s collarbone.

“C-cold!”

Mumbo laughs, slowly working Grian open.

“Sorry, little Bird. Comes with the territory.”

“I’ll make you _come with the territory_ ” Grian half-growls-half-gasps into his shoulder, leaving light hickies dotted across his skin. Mumbo adds a second finger, moving deeper, and tries to hide the thrill in his chest when Grian moans deeply, eyes fluttering closed. After the third finger, he’s satisfied that Grian is open enough.

He pulls out his fingers, and Grian bites his lip.

“You’re definitely okay with this, Mumbo?”

“Yes. Yes.” His eyes widen as Grian shifts his body downwards. “And- and you want this?”

Grian grips Mumbo’s cock with one hand, lining himself up.

“Yes, Mumbo. I’m very much okay with it.”

Grian braces himself, taking a deep breath, then slowly lowers himself down onto Mumbo’s hard cock, mouth falling open as he groans. Mumbo’s head falls back, eyes squeezing tight, teeth digging into his bottom lip, as Grian sinks down at an agonising pace. Grian’s breathing is coming quick and short as Mumbo feels him settle, cock stuffed fully inside of him.

He desperately wants to move, to rock up into Grian, but he knows he has to let him take his time. After a moment, Grian’s hips begin to pitch forward, then back again, falling into a lazy rhythm on top of Mumbo. He sighs in pleasure, then leans down to kiss Mumbo sloppily.

“Grian- oh fuck, Grian-”

Grian bites into Mumbo’s bottom lip, then sits up, planting his hands onto Mumbo’s shoulders, wings folded behind him.

“Oh, Mumbo.” He snickers. “I’m gonna make you come now.”

Mumbo’s heart is in his throat as he watches Grian smile confidently, moving around his dick in quick, small circles. He starts to speed up, bouncing up and down, Mumbo’s cock plunging deep inside him. His movements are almost frantic as he fucks himself, his own cock slapping against his chest as he bounces. Mumbo watches, mesmerised, as he hits Grian’s prostate, causing his big brown wings to snap out, spreading out around him.

Mumbo realises he’s probably never seen someone this beautiful, fucking themself open on his cock, skin glowing in the faint candlelight, wings spread about like some sort of angel. He wants to touch, to hold, to pin Grian down and _bite him._ But he can barely move as Grian lets out high pitched whines that mix with his name as he moans.

“Mumbo- I’m close!”

“Me- me too-”

Grian leans down to kiss him, and Mumbo can’t hold back his instincts for a second, teeth grazing against Grian’s lower lip. Grian moans, unabashedly loud, panting.

“Mumbo.” He whines, voice barely a whisper. “Mumbo, bite me. Mark me.”

The words go straight to his dick, and Mumbo lets out a possessive growl as he turns them both around, pinning Grian into the sheets, cock still buried inside him. With one hand, he pins both of Grian’s hands above his head, and with the other, he reaches down to quickly jerk Grian off.

Then he fucks into him, as fast and as hard as he can, slamming him into the bed, feeling Grian tense, letting out an obscene moan. Then, just as a climax racks his body, Mumbo pounces, sinking his teeth into Grian’s neck, letting bright red blood flow into his mouth. Grian barely notices the pain, coming all over Mumbo’s chest. The taste of such sweet blood is what pushes Mumbo over the edge. His hips stutter as he comes inside Grian, still licking up the remains of what drips from his neck.

He pulls back, propping himself up on one arm, and looks down at Grian’s face. His eyes are glazed, his mouth is hanging open, and there’s a lazy smile across his face. Mumbo leans down to kiss him gently, and when he pulls back Grian’s lips are bright red.

* * *

Grian lands home safely at his village the next morning. He’s quickly greeted by Ren, who’s setting up a small market stall in the square. Ren waves, placing down a crate on the floor.

“Oh, hey, dude! Glad to see you were okay, we were a little worried during that storm last night!”

Grian smiles.

“Thanks, Ren. But yeah, it was totally fine, I found a place to take shelter.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Ren’s eyes lock onto his face as he peers curiously. “Grian,” He says slowly. “Have you been eating sweet berries again?”

Grian’s brow furrows.

“What? No, why?”

Ren’s eyes light up mischievously. He bites back a grin.

“I think you might have some, uh, sweet berry juice on your neck.”

Grian reaches up, fingers tracing the area where Mumbo had bitten him last night. The dark stain of blood hadn’t washed off, two distinct dots of red right on his vein, and when he pushes it, a thrill of pleasure echoes through him.

“Uh, yeah. Sweet berries. Definitely.”

“Uh-huh…” Ren rolls his eyes, and turns around to walk back over to his stall. Over his shoulder, he calls out, grinning. “Next time you fuck a vampire, Grian, make sure he asks you to dinner first.”

Grian’s mouth drops open.

There’s no way he’ll be able to hide this.


End file.
